What Mischief Lurks Within the Hedge Maze?
by orpsgod
Summary: I don't normally write Norribeth, but that is exactly what this is. Imagine for this story that Will Turner never existed. Please don't look at me like that. Rated T with caution. nothing graphic but more than likely suggestive. Please read and review.


What Mischief Lurks Within the Hedge Maze?

He could hear the music from the orchestra and the noise from the guests, although deep in the hedge maze where he stood looking up at the stars, hands clasped behind his back, wishing he was on his ship at sea instead of the Governor's Ball most of the sounds were muffled. He heard a rustling behind him and a quiet 'Blast it all' passed his lips as he frowned. More than likely he had been stumbled upon by a love struck couple thinking they'd found a secluded place to be 'alone'. He turned to inform said couple they were in fact not alone and was surprised to find the Governor's daughter standing there observing him. He bowed politely and addressed her, "Miss Swann."

"Oh James, you really must start calling me Elizabeth. After all Father is about to announce our engagement." Elizabeth said as she advanced toward him. "That's one reason I came to find you."

"Well then I suppose we should go back to the party." James said. As he looked at Elizabeth smiling at him he became a bit uneasy for some reason he could not quite put a finger on. "Miss Swa….Elizabeth, come, I shall I escort you back."

She stepped over to him and looked up into his eyes, her smile widening and making him even more uncomfortable, "There is another reason I came to find you." He was barely able to keep himself from jumping out of his skin when she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Can you guess what that reason would be James?"

"I have the very strong feeling that would not be polite conversation in mixed company Miss Swann." James replied, his words laced with stuttering and hesitation although he was able to interject a bit of dry humor in the statement. He forced himself to take a deep breath to steady his nerves and put his hands on Elizabeth's to stop what she was doing.

"You're probably right James." She said as she continued to smile up at him but lower her hands to her side.

James let out a small sigh of relief, "Shall we return to the Ball then Miss….Elizabeth?"

She giggled, "Oh not quite yet James, I haven't yet found out what I came to find out." She began to run a finger up and down the middle of his chest as she spoke.

"Really Elizabeth this is most improper." James huffed as he started to back away.

Elizabeth continued the movement of her finger as she maintained the distance, for each step James took backwards she took one forward.

"Elizabeth I really must insist……" instead of finishing his statement James words were cut off as he found himself landing rather abruptly, and haphazardly, on the stone bench the back of his legs came into unexpected contact with, and his concentration focused for a moment or two on keeping himself from going over backwards. He had just about managed to get himself steadied when he suddenly had a lapful of Governor's Daughter.

"Elizabeth, really this is most indecorous!" James said as he tried to maneuver out from underneath her. Unfortunately his actions caused Elizabeth to do some maneuvering of her own to keep her seat, which brought about a most ill timed reaction from a certain part of James anatomy. His eyes widened and his body froze, except for his blood rushing up to turn his complexion the deep red of extreme embarrassment. Fighting to force words from his mouth he stammered, "I ah…I am ah….I ah apologize….I ah…would never…"

Elizabeth graced him with a coquettish smile as she gave an enthusiastic wiggle on his lap and with a little giggle said, "Oh James, by the feel of it I'd say you have absolutely nothing to apologize for." The next moment she had her lips on his and her arms wrapped tightly around him and before he could contain it the rest of his body went along with the mutiny and he was lost, unable to put up a defense, unable to do anything but return her passionate hugs and kisses, a barely heard voice at the periphery of his mind warning of all manner of dire consequences just waiting to fall upon him for his present actions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They lay there trying to still the beating of their hearts and the pumping of their lungs. James still able to hold the feelings of guilt he knew he should be feeling at bay, at least until the sensation of euphoria his body was enjoying from the activity he had just engaged in was completely out of his system.

"I did not imagine you such an enchantress Elizabeth." James forced out still a bit breathless.

"Nor did I imagine you such a passionate and accomplished lover James." Elizabeth replied.

The sound of the Governor calling for Elizabeth from somewhere very close in the hedge maze sent them both wildly scrambling for clothing and to don said clothing before they were discovered. Elizabeth finished dressing first and with a quick kiss to James' cheek headed off to head off her Father. As James finished dressing he heard Elizabeth's voice, "No Father I'm not ill. I would suspect the close air in this maze accounts for the flush of my cheeks." James let out a quiet snort then listened as Elizabeth continued in a slightly louder tone, meant, he had no doubt, for him to hear, "No Commodore Norrington must be somewhere else. I suggest we check your study again in case he has gone there since we checked last. Once we find him you can announce our engagement and then I think I shall be off to bed, I seem to be a bit fatigued all of a sudden."

A smile quirked at the corners of his mouth as he thought to himself, 'Clearly an invitation, and after all we will be officially engaged by then."

The End


End file.
